


Bright Lights

by njostn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron Minyard is Important, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew is a Tenor, Bisexual Kevin Day, But Then He's Neil Again, Enemies to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Aaron Minyard or Perish, M/M, Mentioned Nathan Wesninski, Minor Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker, Minor Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, POV Andrew Minyard, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Raven Neil Josten, Riko Moriyama is His Own Warning, Sassy Neil Josten, Swearing, twinyards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njostn/pseuds/njostn
Summary: Andrew Minyard only joined the Foxes because Aaron and Nicky joined, and he was offered a full-ride scholarship. He had talent, and Wymack was confident when recruiting him. The Foxes were made up of rejects who didn't have enough potential. But this year was their year; they had Kevin Day on their side. Kevin came from the Ravens, the toughest singing group in the Southern District. Riko Moriyama was a cruel leader, but they had won nationals three years in a row, and they weren’t going to lose this year. Andrew wasn't avid on trying to win, but he had passion. Even if he denied it whenever Kevin accused him of having even a sliver.This was their year to win. But while the Foxes got Kevin, the Ravens also got a new recruit: Nathaniel Wesninski. His father was infamous for his singing ability. He could have been famous, topping the charts. Until he became a mass murderer.The competition is stronger than either group would have thought. But they both have the ability to win. It’s up to them to take the risks to decide which group it will be.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is exciting as hell!  
> I was watching Pitch Perfect and something in me just wanted to see Andrew sing. And thus, this AU was born.  
> Grace, I don't know if you'll see this, but once again, thank you for supporting me.  
> Like normal, Ben "The Rock" Leber will appear.

_Don't Stop the Music._

Andrew Minyard hummed as he walked to the theater on campus. His earbuds were slightly tangled, and his brother would have ripped them out of his ears to fix them. But today, it was just him, Billy Idol, and the warm September breeze. As he approached the six doors that entered into the theater, he slowed, waiting for ‘L.A. Woman’ to end before he entered. He walked through the band room to get to the prop room, where he found Nicky. “Hey.”

Nicky’s head shot up, waving lightly as he set down the headset he was attempting to fix. “We’re one short. Allison said we should get rid of you, but I say we should get rid of Seth. We only need two more votes. What do you say?”

“Put me down with Allison,” he said, turning to hang his sweatshirt on the rack beside the door. He fingered through a couple of the test outfits for contest before turning back to Nicky. “Where is everyone?” 

Nicky scoffed, “Kevin went on a Chipotle run. Something about us ‘not dying.’” He used air quotes, laughing as he turned towards the stage. “I have to show you what I added. Stand on the sparkly rainbow tape.” At the look Andrew sent him, he continued, “Yes, that was on purpose. Now, hold on.”

Andrew closed his eyes as he heard Nicky’s retreating footsteps. There was a lone buzzing sound above him, but he didn’t open his eyes. He hummed along to ‘Rebel Yell’, which was now on a continuous loop in his head. The buzzing stopped before graduating to a hum. Andrew hummed louder, and the lights came on. His eyes were open now. He couldn’t see the seats where an audience would be sitting. The stage was coated in orange and red hues, and the sides of the aisles were also orange. While the colors weren’t Andrew’s favorites, he still appreciated the efforts put into the effects by his cousin. 

Andrew was glad Nicky was such a loud walker, because he would have been startled from the instant pop-up beside him. “Do you like it?” Nicky asked, bouncing on his toes.

“It’s bright,” Andrew answered. To anyone else it would have sounded heartless, brushing the question off. But Nicky took it as an answer. 

As he bounded back to the prop room, Andrew swayed from side to side. He fished his earbuds from his pocket, plugging them back into his phone. Instead of Billy Idol, he searched through his albums before finally settling on ‘Somebody to Love’ by Queen. It was a simple song. Nothing too drastic, but it was good to allow him a warm-up before Kevin’s required warm-up. 

He snapped his fingers quietly, feeling the beat throughout his body. He started slowly, quieter than he would normally. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and breathed. When he opened his eyes again, the orange lights made his head ache. He looked around, finally moving off of the tape. He walked to the beat, stopping to point to the imaginary crowd. As the song died down right before the climax, he started to pace, leaning back and forward as if he were pondering the meaning to life. He took a breath, stood in the middle of the stage, and sang the high note that he was afraid he couldn’t. His voice didn’t crack, and he was grateful. He smiled as he bent down, finishing the song with as much emotion as Freddie Mercury gave it. 

When he straightened back up, he heard the loud echo of clapping in the auditorium. The loss of music brought his awareness back to his surroundings. He couldn’t see anyone specifically, but in the doorways he could make out the tall silhouette of Kevin and the short one of his brother. His breath passed through his lips quicker than normal. The unexpected audience did not help his nerves for the groups practice concert that night. There were rumors that the Ravens were bringing their new recruits to scout out their competition. 

Kevin whistled lowly as he joined Andrew on the stage, “You shouldn’t tire your voice out before tonight.”

“I see no point in listening to you,” Andrew snarled, but he complied nonetheless.

Aaron made eye contact with his tangled earbuds, took five long strides that would have taken Kevin two steps, and ripped them from Andrew’s ears. He worked quickly to untangle them, finding comfort in the familiar feeling of fixing something. It was rude, sure, but it made him calmer, so Andrew didn’t mind much.

Kevin clapped his hands together, “Time to warm up. Meet in the band room in ten.” He stalked off, leaving the Foxes alone to do whatever they pleased. Allison scrolled away on her phone, Renee by her side, eyes closed and hands clasped together. Seth was in his own dark corner, where no one could see what he was doing. Dan and Matt were conversing softly, Dan with her foot tapping to an imaginary beat and Matt with his arm across Dan’s shoulder. Aaron and Andrew were the only two left on the stage. Aaron threw the earbuds back to Andrew before leaving. Now it was only Andrew. And that’s how he wanted it.

The peace didn’t last long, because Nicky ran out minutes later, “I want to convince Kevin to let you have a solo. Or just to try it out for tonight.” His eyes were wide with question, but he already knew the answer.

“No. I don’t sing alone,” Andrew turned, trying to lose Nicky.

“But you won’t be! You’ll have _us_ right behind you! Come _on_ , Andrew.”

Andrew didn’t mean to, but the word slipped, “Fine.”

Nicky’s eyes were blown wide, “Holy shit… _Holy shit!_ ”

He ran away towards the direction Kevin left. Andrew sighed before following. He didn’t have a song in mind, but Kevin probably did. He had been trying to get Andrew to do a solo for the two years he had been with the Foxes. Andrew watched as Kevin raised his eyebrows, looking between him and Nicky. “I’m doing a solo.”

“Andrew, what, and pardon my language, the _fuck_ ? I’ve been trying to get you to do a solo for _two years_ and you’re telling me Nicky got to you first?” Andrew shrugged, and Kevin started again, “I have songs, of course I do. But oh my god! We’re so going to win this. Riko won’t even know what hit him!”

Nicky laughed, “Fuck yeah!”

Kevin turned back to Andrew, “You know you’ll actually have to put work in, right?” 

“No, I was just planning on winging it.”

Kevin snorted, “Lucky you, that’s what you get to do tonight. Hope you’re excited, Mr. Minyard.”

“Oh, fuck off.” He tried his best to sound emotionless, but Kevin raised an eyebrow.

Kevin set a small box on top of the piano. Andrew pushed it to the side, spotting his name scribbled in red Sharpie. “Do you really have a box just for me?”

“Andrew. You’re talented and you’re going to have to get used to people noticing that. Of course I have a box for you. You have a voice unlike any other I’ve heard.” Kevin sent him a look, “And you know where I came from.”

Andrew nodded grimly, “Show me what you have.”

Kevin hooked his phone up to the speaker in the band room. Andrew nodded as Kevin played the first song. And the second. And the third. Andrew flipped through the music that Kevin had printed off. Some of them were automatic rejects, some were put in a maybe pile, and the rest were put in the ‘I’m okay with this’ pile. David Bowie, Elton John, Billy Idol, and Queen were set aside. Kevin knew they were the songs he was most comfortable with, and he was thankful for him to thank about that. 

“I heard you singing ‘Somebody to Love’. What do you think about doing that?”

Andrew shifted his weight from one foot to the other, opening his mouth to refuse but closing it seconds later. He thought about it, closing his eyes and imaging himself in front of the audience, singing such a passionate song. Kevin made a point. It would be the way they were going to win. 

“Let’s do it.”

Kevin clapped his hands together and pushed him out of the door. He forgot about warming up and instead called all of the Foxes together. They stood in a mini circle, Renee by Allison, Matt by Dan, Seth by Nicky, Aaron behind Andrew and Kevin stood in the center. “So, obviously our concert is tonight. I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors about new recruits from the Ravens coming to observe us. While it’s not ideal, we can’t stop it. Now, handing it over to Andrew, who has something to say.”

Everyone’s eyes made their way to Andrew’s face, down to his straight stance, and then back to his eyes. “I’m doing a solo.” Dan and Matt sent each other questioning looks and Seth glared at Andrew. Kevin stepped on Andrew’s foot, so he continued, “I’m doing ‘Somebody to Love’ by Queen. Kevin was _so excited_ , so I’m doing it now. Hope you’re okay with it, because I’m not backing down now.” Andrew shut his mouth, stepped back, and listened as the group blew up.

Allison was the first to say something, “I am _not_ letting a drugged up murderer lead us through this concert. And to nationals? Fuck no! Anyone else but _him,”_ she snarled, pointing at Andrew. 

Then it was Seth. “Yeah, I thought we were kicking him out. He doesn’t even care. He’s too high to even speak more than a few sentences. How can we expect him to sing a whole fucking song?”

Then it was Nicky. “Fuck off, Seth. You’re absolutely vile. You’re only pissed because you would never be offered the chance to sing _alone._ ”

Then it was Renee. “Guys, it’s alright. We haven’t even ran through it yet.”

Dan chimed in next. “No, I agree with Allison. Does no one care that he murdered someone?”

Aaron spoke up this time, “I care.”

“Oh, fuck off, Aaron! You’re the same as him and you know it!” Dan was yelling now.

Andrew lunged forward, holding onto Dan’s shoulders. “Shut the fuck up. Right now.”

Matt lunged at Andrew then, ripping him off of Dan and throwing a sloppy punch at Andrew’s right cheekbone. Andrew caught it easily, twisting his arm in a tight grip, “Last I heard, you don’t need an arm to sing. You wouldn’t miss it much, would you?” Andrew’s grip tightened with a snarl. 

Aaron was behind him, pulling him back, “You don’t need to fight my battles.”

Andrew threw him a gastly smile, “It was mine. You heard what they said.”

Aaron nodded but said nothing, meaning Andrew was right.

“Listen. If any of you have a problem, you can take it up with me. But I’m not changing anything. Not when we’ve come this far and we have such good chances.” Kevin looked around the group, “If I hear anything like that again, private or publicly, I won’t hesitate to kick you out of this group. Am I clear?”

A chorus of ‘yes’ and hums of agreement interrupted the palpable silence after Kevin’s angry burst. Andrew was impressed by how easily he could control the group. 

“Alright, Foxes. Let’s get ready. We have a show to put on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Yes, it's rough. I'm sorry if you expected more. Things will progress soon, I promise.  
> Follow me on Insta! @miiinyard


End file.
